


Smile

by alienchrist



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan still haunts Hakkai's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/, for the prompt 'haunted'.

Kanan still haunts Hakkai's smile. Has since the moment Gojyo met him, muddy, bloody and so ready to die. "I couldn't save her," the smile says, a pillar of guilt. Gojyo wants to shake the smile off his face. He's an idiot who wants impossible things.

That idiocy sends him off on his own to lose a fight with a freak. His friends, none too pleased, catch up - Hakkai's kick hurts the worst.

"I told you," he says, with an angry, scary, beautiful smile, "Not to use beer cans as ashtrays."

Hakkai's royally pissed. Gojyo fights his grin.

For the moment, she's gone.


End file.
